Shiawase Iro no Hana
Lyrics |-|Japanese= いつから降ってたんだろう? もうずっと雨の中で それでも信じながら 歩けたのはあなたがいたから どうして こんな僕の隣で どうして そんな優しい顔して これ以上 立ち止まって あなたの笑顔を失いたくないよ 信じていた未来が 何色に変わっていても シアワセ色の花が舞う様に いつまでもずっと いつまでもずっと あなたを愛して包んでいるから もし世界が壊れて 明日がもうなくても このまま手を繋いでそばにいるよ どこまでもずっと 変わらずにずっと あなたを愛しているよ 何度も足を止めて 振り返ると何も無くて けれども前にはまだ あなたがいて希望に変わってた 臆病で見えないこの壁に 不安でいつも立ち止まっても 光が差し込んでく あなたの笑顔を守っていたいよ 溢れ出した想いが 言葉じゃ収まらなく 優しい色の泪でこぼれてく こんなにも強く こんなにも強く あなたを愛して止まないから もし心が壊れて 明日が見えなくても このまま手を握って離さないよ いつまでもずっと 永遠にずっと あなたを愛してるよ 乾いたこの夜空が ほんのり滲(にじ)んでゆく 光が流れて 願いが混じって 愛しい音を奏でてく 信じていた未来が 何色に変わっていても シアワセ色の花が舞う様に いつまでもずっと いつまでもずっと あなたを愛して包んでいるから もし世界が壊れて 明日がもうなくても このまま手を繋いでそばにいるよ どこまでもずっと 変わらずにずっと あなたを愛しているよ |-|Romanized= itsukara futte ita n darou? mou zutto ame no naka de soredemo shinjinagara aruketa no wa anata ga ita kara doushite konna boku no yoko de doushite sonna yasashii kao shite kore ijou tachidomatte anata no egao wo ushinai takunai yo shinjiteita mirai ga nani iro ni kawatte mo shiawaseiro no hana ga mau you ni itsumademo zutto itsumademo zutto anata wo aishite tsutsunde iru kara moshi sekai ga kowarete ashita ga mou nakute mo kono mama te wo tsunaide soba ni iru yo dokomade mo zutto kawarazu ni zutto anata wo aishite iruyo nando mo ashi wo tomete furikaeru to nani mo nakute keredo mo mae ni wa mada anata ga ite kibou ni kawatteta okubyou de mienai kono kabe ni fuan de itsumo tachidomatte mo higkari ga sashikondeku anata no egao wo mamotte itai yo afuredashita omoi ga kotoba ja osamaranaku yasashii iro no namida de koborete iku konna ni mo tsuyoku konna ni mo tsuyoku anata wo aishite yamanaikara Moshi kokoro ga kowarete ashita ga mienakutemo Konomama te wo nigitte hanasanaiyo Itsumademo zutto eien ni zutto Anata wo aishite iruyo kawaita kono yozora ga honnori nijinde yuku hikari ga nagarete negai ga majitte Itohshii oto wo kanadeteku shinjite ita mirai ga naniiro ni kawatte mo shiawaseiro no hana ga mau yo uni itsumademo zutto itsumademo zutto anata wo aishi tsutsunde iru kara moshi sekai ga kowarete ashita ga mou nakute mo kono mama te wo tsunai de soba ni iru yo dokomade mo zutto kawarazu ni zutto anata wo aishite iru yo |-|English= How long has it been raining? I’ve been in the rain so long But I’ve been walking in belief Because you are thereWhy, along with someone like me Why, with such an affectionate look I can’t stand still any more ‘Cause I don’t want to let your smile fade awayThe future we believe we’ll have May turn out to have a different color Even so, like flowers with the color of happiness wafting around you Forever and ever, through endless ages I will love you and embrace you with my love If the world crumbles down If there’s no tomorrow I’ll stay by you with your hand in my hand Forever and ever, for everlasting time I will love you I stopped again and again And looked back to find there’s nothing But on the road ahead of me I always found you and everything turned into hopes Within the invisible walls of timidity I’m often stuck because of anxiety But a ray of light always comes through I want to protect such your smile My love’s spilling over, it’s too infinite for words And falls down as tears of tender color I love you so deeply, so dearly And never stop loving you If my heart breaks down and can’t see tomorrow I’ll never let your hand go Forever and ever, throughout all eternity I will love you The parched night sky Started to blur softly A light drifts, melting together with our wishes And create a lovely note The future we believe we’ll have May turn out to have a different color Even so, like flowers with the color of happiness wafting around you Forever and ever, through endless ages I will love you and embrace you with my love If the world crumbles down If there’s no tomorrow I’ll stay by you with your hand in my hand Forever and ever, for everlasting time I will love you Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs